Designers of content often employ computer application programs that are capable of importing and arranging various types of content. Advertisements, for example, may be developed that incorporate text, graphics, video, and audio elements, among others. In general, the effectiveness of advertising content is a function of a designer's experience, rather than the sophistication of the computer application program used to generate the advertising content.
A successful content designer generally improves his or her skills in a trial and error fashion or by relying on tried-and-true approaches. Imparting an accomplished designer's skills to a less experienced designer is often difficult if not impossible, as such skills tend to be highly stylistic and personal to the particular designer. Because the competency of designers varies significantly, so does the quality and effectiveness of the content that they produce. Conventional computer application programs for generating content generally do not provide the designer with tools that allow the designer to exceed his or her own skills for developing effective content.